RENT
by Sweet Honey-sempai
Summary: FBxRENT merger. Ch. 7: After Haru and Hana's protest, the group of eight congregate at a cafe, where Hiro is told off, Hana and Tohru chat about their boyfriends, and Kyo and Uo begin to work things out. KxU, YxT, HxH, SxA. Review!
1. Lament of the Ringing Phone

Disclaimer-I don't own Fruits Basket or RENT

Author's Notes-Okay, so ever since I saw the previews for the movie I've come back into a RENT kick. I grew up listening to the soundtrack, and I always looked to make anime parodies of it. Since Fruits Basket is my IT anime right now, here goes.

Other characters will make appearances. I also added Tohru as an extra character.

Changes will be made as necessary. This is not going to be exactly like RENT nor can I use the songs thanks to the site's rules, but I hope you see it throughout the plot.

The Zodiac curse is the new AIDS. Akito is dead, and no other Curse host has been found, meaning that the Zodiac-inflicted are dying of the curse.

* * *

Lament of the Ringing Phone

* * *

"Hatsuharu's protest is in three hours."

Kyo looked up from the spot on the floor he was concentrating on. "Yeah, whaddaya want me to do about it? What kinda idiot schedules a protest for midnight on Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know what he's thinking, either," Yuki said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's _your_ old boyfriend, you should know what goes through his head."

"And why do you think we broke up, Kyo?" Yuki said shortly, disdainfully.

"Shut up, Rat-boy," Kyo snorted, returning his gaze to his spot on the floor.

"So original."

"Want me to break your face, Rat-boy?"

"_Oh_, so original."

Kyo jumped up, his fists clenching. The only thing that spared Yuki another monotonous fight they both knew he would win was the phone ringing.

"We still screening?" Kyo said after two rings, his stance wilting into a relaxed standing pose.

"Yes, Kittykins."

"D—mn it, Rat-boy, I swear I'm gonna…"

BEEP.

"That was a loud beep," a female voice said tentatively. "Is this working? Kyo? It's Mom. I guess you're screening your calls…um…well…we wanted to tell you we'll miss you tomorrow. Oh, and Yuki, your mother is here with us. She says she's sorry about what happened with Haru. Oh, well, when a boy decides he's straight…um…well…um… Everyone sends their love. Have a good Christmas."

There was a click, and Kyo's mother hung up the phone.

Yuki shook his head. "Why does everyone think _I'm_ the gay one?" he demanded, glaring at the phone. "I like girls too, you know."

"That's our parents for you," Kyo said dismissively, plopping down on the floor again. "Don't know why they even bothered to call. Guess it'd look uncharitable of them. After all, we're _Zodiac_ members; all we require is a pat on the head. Didn't even send us a frickin' hot plate or money something we could use."

"Or, you know, an invitation to their oh-so-exclusive Christmas party. Why do they think we won't be there tomorrow?"

"Why do you even care? You're seeing Tohru tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but still. Come on, it's our family. They should invite us home for the holidays."

"Pigs have taken to the air. I actually agree with Rat-boy."

RING

"Bet it's them uninviting us to the Easter party, too," Kyo said, raising his hand as if at an auction.

BEEP

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…"

"Shigure," Yuki said, reaching for the phone. Shigure was one of the few relatives he could stand. Before finally settling in Tokyo, he and Kyo had lived with Shigure in Kaibara. "Hi, Shigure."

"I'm at a pay phone downtown. Thought I'd spend Christmas with people I could annoy."

"Joy," Yuki said dryly. "Be careful downtown, there are lots of delinquents there."

There was a pause. "Uh, Yuki? I think you jinxed me."

"What?"

"Gotta go!"

"Shigure? What?" Yuki was cut off by a dial tone on Shigure's end.

"What happened?" Kyo asked, looking at Yuki.

"I don't know."

"You think he got mugged?"

"I hope not, but it seems likel—"

RING

"Shigure?" Yuki asked, immediately picking up the phone instead of screening.

"Why would you just assume it's Shigure? Does it ever cross your mind that there are other people out there? How can you be so narrow-minded as to think that he's the only one who would…"

"Hiro." Yuki pressed the button for Speaker Phone. "What do you want?"

"And what's with interrupting me? What gives you the right to interrupt your landlord? Don't forget who holds your contract around here."

Kyo snatched the phone out of Yuki's hand. "Just tell us what you want, Hiro, before I come through the phone and wring your neck!"

"That's physically impossible, Kyo."

"Hiro…"

"How rude…I'm on my way to collect the rent."

"Rent? You told us we didn't have to pay rent. You _know_ how hard it is for Zodiac members to get decent-paying jobs…"

"My investors decided I was being too nepotistic."

"You're only our landlord because of nepotism!" Kyo shouted, and on his end, Hiro had to pull the phone away from his ear. Kisa glanced up at him, worried, but Hiro waved his hand carelessly to banish her worry.

"You're lucky I let you have the apartment with your credit. Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu, the worst possible tenants. Don't you know how to handle money? We're all adults now; you should know how to handle money."

"Hatsuharu doesn't live here anymore," Yuki said, taking the phone back from Kyo. "And I told you how hard it is for us to get jobs."

"Hatsuharu moved? Did you two get in a fight? Did he leave you for another man? You really must learn how to handle relationships, Yuki. How do you expect yourself to have people in your life if you can't even hold onto—"

"Haru and I broke up mutually, Hiro. He found someone new."

"He got a new man? Who is it?"

"Someone named Hana."

"Oh, a woman this time. Are you so bad at what you do that Haru went straight? Yuki, you really have to get some counseling."

Kyo grabbed the phone away from Yuki. "Oh, Hiro, one more thing." He promptly hung up.

"Great. We don't have anything for rent, Hiro's on his way, Shigure's probably unconscious on the street, and everyone thinks I'm narcissistic."

There was a sound much like a ZZT, and then the lights went out.

"Great. Just kick-you-in-the-crotch, spit-on-your-neck fantastic," Kyo said, kicking an empty soda can that had been left on the floor.

RING

"We're awfully popular tonight," Yuki said, picking up, hoping on the off chance that it was Shigure saying he had not been mugged, and thanking all things holy that the phone ran on batteries.

"Yuki?"

"Haru?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, my equipment for the protest isn't working. Can you come help me?"

"Can't your new girlfriend help you?"

"Hana has no idea what she's doing. Much like me."

"You think it's appropriate?"

"What, so you're gonna turn me down after years of knowing me just because—"

"Okay, okay, don't turn Black, I'll go," Yuki said, trying to prevent Haru's sudden mood swing. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Still Haru's serving wench," Kyo said.

"Shut up, Kittykins, and start thinking of how we're getting out of our rent," Yuki shot at him in a vicious whisper.

"Rent?" Haru said. "You need help? It's tougher without me around, isn't it?"

"No, forget it, Haru. We're fine."

"We're not fine!" Kyo hissed, the hair on the back of his neck rising. "Tell him to fork over his share!"

"Like that'll cover our rent!" Yuki snapped back. "Haru, I'll see you in a few. 'Bye." Yuki hung up.

"What will Tohru say, knowing her boyfriend is still running around after his ex-lover boy?"

"Just shut up," Yuki said, reaching for his coat. "It's better than sitting around here waiting for Hiro to come evict us." He pulled it on and began fastening the mismatched buttons. "Don't suppose you wanna come with?"

"Check out the empty wallet."

"Fine. Be on Shigure watch, then. I'll see you later."

"Whatever."


	2. You Look Familiar

Disclaimer-Still own nothing

A/N—Since the curse carrier is dead, the Zodiac members no longer change into animals. They just have a shortened lifespan.

* * *

You Look Familiar

* * *

Shigure slowly felt full consciousness return to him, and then ardently wish it had not. His head was pounding, like a jackhammer was mercilessly assaulting his brain. Funny thing was, he did not think his attacker had used any weapons. She—he was sure it was a female—had somehow assailed him with nothing but her whirlwind energy. Maybe when he tried to resist she had knocked him into the side of the phone booth.

"Ugh," Shigure said, sitting up and holding his head. "Some Christmas." He had come here, not only to visit Yuki and Kyo, but also to escape his editor. It was not his usual method of torturing her by hiding pages or missing his deadlines. There was honestly no writer's energy left in him. Which honestly scared him; his type of job was the only way a Sohma could make decent money.

"Hmm? What's this?"

Shigure glanced up, and through his clearing vision he saw someone leaning over him. The most noticeable feature about this person—it sounded male—was the ankle-length waterfall of platinum-white hair.

"Another mugging," the voice said, confirming the stranger's gender as male. "Are you okay? Did they get any money?"

"I'm fine, it's just my head hurts, and they didn't get any money because I had none on me. They purloined my coat, though. And it's awfully cold out here." Shigure glanced enviously at the thick, purple, leopard-spotted coat the stranger had on.

"And on Christmas Eve, too," the stranger said, offering a hand from Shigure to grab and hoist himself up. "You know, you look terribly familiar. What's your name?"

"Shigure. Sohma Shigure."

"Shigure! It's Aya!"

"Aya? I haven't talked to you face-to-face since our high school graduation! Remember how we spiked Hatori's drink and made him sing "I'm Too Sexy"? Who knew Hatori sang Counter Tenor?"

"Have you seen him lately? How is he?"

A cloud passed over Shigure's face. "Sicker than ever. He overworked himself trying to save Akito, so the curse has been hitting him the hardest. At least he has Kana to take care of him. I think she's the only thing keeping him alive."

"Yeah, with Akito gone Hatori learned how to reverse his powers," Ayame said, more a comment than follow-up. At one point in time he had seriously thought himself in love with Hatori; though now aware it had been just a crush, hearing that he was ill still gave him a pang of sickness in his chest. "That reminds me. You know, Shigure, there's a Support meeting for people like us at 10: 00, and it's nearly 9: 05 now. I'll get you some food and a coat, and then we'll go together!"

"But…I called Yuki and Kyo just before I was attacked…I'm supposed to go see them."

"Yuki?" Ayame's face lit up like the electric tree decorations hanging from the lampposts. "You're going to see Yuki? Perfect! He can come with us, too!"

"And Kyo?"

"He can come too, if he wants! The more the merrier!"

"But Aya…"

Ayame cut him off by placing his index finger on Shigure's lips.

"I do not take "no" for an answer, Shigure!" Ayame said, grinning madly. "Now, come on! We want to be there on time, don't we?"

He grabbed Shigure's hand, fingers interlacing, and began dragging him down the street. Despite having his shoulder being practically yanked from the socket, Shigure was beginning to warm up. Ayame had gotten drunk at their graduation party too, and had engaged in a full make-out session with a, surprisingly, sober Shigure. Shigure wondered if Ayame remembered. Shigure certainly did.

"Remember how we started kissing at the graduation party?"

Now that was just scary.

"How'd you know I was thinking about that?"

"Well, we haven't seen each other since, I would assume you were thinking about it! Shame on you, Shigure, playing with my tender young heart!"

"I believe _you_ were the one to come on to _me_, Ayame."

"Still, _you_ were the sober one, you should have stopped me!"

"But, Aya, you're such a good kisser, why would I have stopped you?" Shigure said flirtatiously.

"Really? Shigure, it makes me so happy to hear you say that! There's been someone I've been planning to kiss for what seems like _ages_ and now I know I won't disappoint!"

"I always could make you happy," Shigure said reflectively. "Who were you planning to kiss?"

"You, silly!" Ayame turned around, launched himself onto Shigure, wrapped his arms around his head, and pressed his mouth on Shigure's. Without missing a beat Shigure was returning the kiss. It was graduation all over again—this time, both of them sober. And both of them fully enjoying themselves.

* * *

Kyo sat on his bed and stared at the door Yuki had just shut behind him. Maybe he should have gone with Yuki. It was not every day the Rat-boy offered Kyo the chance to hang out together. For some reason the Rat-boy was deciding to break with the traditional rivalry, and Kyo wondered why and even if it was possible. The Cat and the Rat always hated each other; the Sohma family had long since decided it…

"Still under the Sohma yoke," Kyo said aloud, self-disparagingly. Why should he follow their stupid rules and traditions, if the family did not even invite him home for Christmas? If they left him to die slowly in this hellhole? And what was he still doing here, anyway? He should have taken over the Sohma dojo by now, or hauled off to camp in the mountains, or _something_, instead of living in this place that starving strays avoided, it was so bad.

But Kyo knew the answer. He hated the answer, but he had spent enough of his life running from the truth and the time had come to be honest with himself. He did not have the strength to get out of the apartment. Physical strength he had, even though he knew it was deteriorating with the curse. It was the emotional strength that he lacked.

Since he was very little there was only one person who ever really cared about him. Sohma Kagura. She was a member of the zodiac whose parents actually loved her. She was petted and spoiled but she loved people, most especially him, to the point of obsession. Kyo had often threatened to take a restraining order out on her, but he never did. Everyone needed some love in their life and for Kyo, that love, as dangerous as it was, was Kagura.

But Kagura was gone. She had had a malignant heart problem since birth. Therein had lain her resolve to get Kyo as fast as she could, she knew that she might not have a second chance to get him.

She had been hospitalized with a hole in her heart when Akito died. Her pulse already weak, the shock from knowing her only protection from death had died caused her monitor to flat line. Four minutes later her brain had shut down.

Kyo had been the first to know; Hatori found him in the hospital lobby first. The thought of no Kagura around to jump on his back and smother his entire head with kisses, no Kagura to grab his hand and drag him down the street, no Kagura to make him feel like he had even the need to exist, had instantly impaired his emotional capacities. He had really loved her; how could he have not, when she was the only one who loved him? After hearing of her death he had gone home to the apartment, collapsed on his bed, cried his eyes out, and since refused to leave the apartment for any reason besides his two-digit job as a store clerk.

He glanced over at a picture he had of her, propped up against the wall by his bed. Kagura had her arms wrapped around his neck and he was struggling to get free. That picture had been taken a year ago. Kagura had died six months ago.

Six months of leaving the apartment only for work. Kyo swore and turned away.

There were two raps on the door to the apartment. Kyo glanced over exasperatedly. "What'd you forget, Yuki?"

"He didn't forget anything," a female voice said on the other end. "Sorry to bother you and all, but can you help me?"

Kyo rolled lazily off his bed and straightened up. He headed for the door, unlocked the chain, and opened it.

Standing in the doorframe was a young woman about his age. She had blonde hair to just below her shoulder blades and dark, navy blue eyes. She was holding a long, white candlestick with a plastic tray around it, like a church candle. Kyo briefly wondered if she had snitched it from a church.

"Got a match?" the girl said, sticking out her candle.

"I know you," Kyo said, looking at her. "You're…you're shivering," Kyo said, not coming up with her name.

"They turned off my heat," the girl replied. "That's why I'm here for a match." She glanced at Kyo, who was staring at her. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. You just look familiar. And you look like you're gonna collapse."

"I'm fine, I just need some heat and some food. It's not like I'm gonna die." She glanced at Kyo and smiled again. "And you're still staring."

"It's nothing," Kyo said, shaking his head. "Just now, when you smiled, you reminded me of…" Kyo trailed off.

"I always manage to remind people of somebody. Who is she?"

"Her name was Kagura. She died half a year ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said sincerely. She glanced at her candle. "Sorry, but could you…?"

"Yeah, sure." Kyo turned and walked toward the kitchen and retrieved a packet of matches. He lit one and touched it to her candle. "Get yourself something to eat."

"Yes, sir," the girl said sarcastically, before winking. "'Night."

"'Night." The girl turned to walk away, and Kyo shut the door. He turned to walk away, but before he could take a step away a knock came on the door again.

"Did you blow it out or something?" he asked, opening the door to see the girl standing there again, with an unlit candle.

"No, I just turned too fast and it blew out. Plus, I think I dropped my pipes in the hallway, but I can't see anything. Can you come help me find them?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kyo took out another match from the packet and lit her candle. "And you still look familiar."

"I'd be surprised if I didn't, after two seconds," the girl said, stooping down to search the floor. "Do you know about a gang called The Ladies?"

"Yeah…oh, _now_ I know who you are. You're the one who beats up cops when the others mug somebody. I didn't recognize you without the mask."

"Well, it's better than being killed for trying to leave," Uo said, moving around on the floor. "Ah, here's Sachi!"

"You named your pipes?"

"They're my only friends." Her candle flickered, threatening to blow out again.

"That's kinda pathetic."

"Blow it out your a—s," the girl said, standing. "That one's my best; I'll look for the others in the morning."

She turned around to face Kyo, but the flickering flame could not withstand the force of air it received from the turn and instantly dissipated.

"Doesn't that just suck."

"I don't have any more matches."

"Great. Well, give it a minute, our eyes'll adjust. Can you just reach out your hand so I can grab it? I don't wanna be stranded in the hallway."

"Whatever." Kyo stuck out his hand and made out the shape of Uo groping around in the darkness. Her hand found his, grabbed it, and pulled herself towards him.

"Some Christmas, huh? No heat, no light, nothing. And your hands are cold."

"So are yours," Kyo shot back.

"Touché," the girl said. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Kyo."

"I'm Uo."


	3. Off Key

Disclaimer—I don't own Furuba or RENT

A/N—I can't believe I'm doing this. I haven't done this since my old account. But I have an addiction. I. Am a. REVIEW. WHORE. I need them. PLEASE review. Thank you to the ONE person who reviewed and put my story on their C2.

* * *

Off-Key

* * *

Yuki pulled his hood up over his head and tightened the drawstrings. Aside from the cold, someone was singing Christmas carols in a key unknown to man, and the assault on his eardrums was nigh onto unbearable.

He had left the house five minutes ago and hope to be at Haru's in ten minutes, making his ETA 9: 20. But the biting wind kept pushing him back and stinging his eyes. Consequently, he was barely two blocks away from the apartment.

"Yuki? YUKI!"

"No…why me?" Yuki raised his eyes upwards and motioned his hands hopelessly. "Why me?"

"Yuki! How strange we should meet now, on Christmas Eve, too! It's destiny! The Fates are on the side of brotherly love!"

"Actually, Ayame, I was already on my way here when you joined me," Shigure said. "So, really, _I'm_ on the side of brotherly love."

"Oh, hi Shigure," Yuki said, dropping his hood now that the off-key singing had stopped, and it was no use hiding himself once Ayame recognized him.

""Oh, hi" after six months? And here I came thinking I'd be welcome for Christmas Eve, especially since our last meeting was none to cheerful." The last time the Sohma clan had gotten together was at the double funeral of Akito and Kagura. Aside from the obvious cause of sorrow, Sohma families had all managed to find cause to argue, and had eventually been thrown out of the funeral home.

"What are you doing out here, Yuki? It's _frightfully_ cold and here you have nothing but a threadbare jacket!" Ayame grabbed Yuki's sleeve and began inspecting it. "Whoever made this made it as cheap as they possibly could! You should burn this, Yuki, it'll give you more warmth that way."

"I'm on my way to help Haru. He's protesting against the rent prices and evictions at midnight tonight, and his equipment isn't working."

"Didn't you two break up?" Shigure asked.

"_Yes_, for the millionth and final time. Is there some rule that I can never see him again? He's moved on; I've moved on. We're still friends, you know!"

"Yeesh, sorry, Yuki, didn't know it was a sore spot," Shigure said.

"I have an idea!" Ayame said suddenly, clapping his hands. "Shigure, we're already on our way to get Kyo, why don't we get Hatsuharu, too?"

"Get him for what?" Yuki asked.

"There's a support meeting for people like us who're dying from disease, or in our case, a curse," Ayame said. "I was on my way to it when I ran into Shigure, and…"

"Wait a sec. Shigure, what happened earlier?"

"Oh, I was mugged."

"You were mugged!"

"They just got my coat. And Ayame found me afterwards, and gave me quite a delightful cure for my consequential pounding headache. So it was really worth it in the end." Shigure threw his arms around Ayame's neck and nuzzled his head into his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna ask," Yuki said, shaking his head. "I am just not gonna ask."

"Yuki, come with us back to the apartment!" Ayame said, slipping his arm around Shigure's waist in response to him. "We'll get Kyo out of his stupor. A support meeting, a protest, and some food after will be good for him! It's simply not healthy for him to waste his life away in mourning for Kagura."

"Tell that to him," Yuki grumbled. "I've been trying to for the past half a year."

"The three of us can convince him!" Ayame said, his free arm reaching out and grabbing Yuki's jacket. "Come on, dearest little brother, and we'll convince him!" Ayame took off, dragging Shigure and Yuki with him.

"But I have to…Ayame…oh, what's the use?" Yuki said, defeated. Once Ayame set his mind to something, what seemed like a hurricane with silver hair ensued. There was simply no stopping him, and only fools tried to.

* * *

Kyo looked up as yet another series of knocks came at his door. Uo had left earlier to go back to her apartment below his, and since then no one had intruded upon his silence. He had been hoping that it would stay that way, but the universe seemed to want him to suffer other's company.

When he did not get up he heard a key overturn the lock and the door burst open.

"OH, HOLY NIGHT…"

"Oh my God," Kyo said, sitting up. Standing on either side of a conquered Yuki were Shigure and Ayame, two of the most annoying and hyperactive Sohma relatives. "How could you let them come here?" Kyo shot at Yuki.

"_You_ try to stop them next time," Yuki flung back at him.

"Oh, Kyo, have you still not left the apartment?" Shigure said. "Tsk, tsk. 'Tisn't healthy for you, dear kitty. And on Christmas, too! You should be out reveling."

"I found the prospect of your company _so_ much more inviting," Kyo said sarcastically.

"Now, now, Kyonkichi-kun, don't go hitting on _my_ boyfriend," Ayame interrupted.

Kyo looked over at Yuki. "Does this man _understand_ sarcasm?"

"Have you _met_ my brother?" Yuki responded acerbically.

"In all seriousness, Kyo, you should get out," Shigure said. "Come out with us. We're going to a support meeting for dying people, then we're going to Haru's protest, and then we're getting something to eat."

"Support meeting?…Even if I wanted to go, I don't have any money."

"That doesn't matter, because _I'm_ the one paying for it all!" Ayame said. "My shop is doing very well, this wealthy old lady just purchased my most expensive schoolgirl outfit, and…"

"Stop," Yuki said, putting his hands up to silence his brother. "Before that image is permanently engraved in our minds."

"How rude, Little Brother! I was just going to say that she paid in cash and I have it all on me! So come on, Kyo, go out with us tonight!"

Kyo opened his mouth, trying to think of the most forceful way to tell Ayame to buzz off, when the door knocked.

"That's a most interesting sound, how _did_ you learn to do that?" Ayame asked.

"Stupid, that was the door." Kyo stood up while Yuki turned to open the door.

"You certainly took your time with that. Don't you have any manners? Would you just leave someone standing out in the cold like that? And on Christmas Eve, too?"

"Hello, Hiro," Yuki said flatly.

"I'm here for the rent. I gave you fair warning, so you should have it."

"Fair warning? You called us fifteen minutes ago!" Kyo yelled, bristling. "You _know_ we don't have the money!"

"And you broke your word to us," Yuki said accusingly. "You told us we didn't have to pay it."

"Well, maybe I had to go back on that promise. I'm not the only person invested in this building, or did you forget that people make their living renting to people like you? How can you be so incredibly selfish?"

"Hiro, I am gonna feed you to starving piranhas if you don't—"

"Calm down, Kyo, anger is very unbecoming and your threats just make you look unstable," Hiro said. "I'm willing to make a deal with you. You can get out of the rent for this and next year if you do one itty bitty thing that I think even your abilities are capable of."

"What?" Kyo asked sullenly.

"Convince Hatsuharu to stop his protest. You see, I really have no problem in letting him riot but my investors think it'll be bad for business."

"This _building_ is bad for business," Yuki said flatly.

"Forget it, Hiro," Kyo said. "Call the cops if you want to stop Haru's protest."

"Oh, really? You know, as renters you have an obligation to your landlord to obey his requests. It is perfectly within my rights to kick you out right now."

"And it's perfectly within our rights to do the same thing. Get out!" Kyo yelled.

"Believe me, I'd rather not be here right now. Your rudeness and immaturity…"

"Good night, Hiro." Yuki began pushing Hiro out the door.

"But it's what I expect from you—"

"Good night, Hiro!" Yuki managed to shove Hiro completely into the hallway, and slammed the door behind him.

"How does Kisa put up with that?" Ayame sniffed indignantly.

"She must be on some heavy sedatives or something," Kyo said, flopping back down on his bed.

"So, are you guys coming along or no?" Ayame said, completely swinging his mood. "Like we've said at least a dozen times, it's Christmas. We should all be out having fun!"

Yuki looked at his brother, a look of contemplation. He had already made a resolve to end the rivalry between himself and Kyo. He might as well tack on repairing the relationship with his brother. Granted, Ayame had caused the rift, but shifting blame would not end the bad relationship. He was already in a bad place with almost all his relatives, why turn down someone who was reaching out to him?

And if he refused his brother, it would not do any good, anyway. Ayame had a special knack for getting people to do what he wanted.

"You know what? I'll come," Yuki said. "But first I'm going to go help Haru with his equipment."

"Great! The meeting's at 10 down at the free clinic," Ayame said. "Kyonkichi-kun, how about…"

"No."

"But Kyonkichi-kun…"

"No!"

"Aya," Shigure said, putting a hand on Ayame's shoulder. "Let him be. He'll come to his senses eventually. He's just being stubborn."

"Well…I suppose you're right," Ayame said reluctantly. "He's an obstinate donkey, but he'll come 'round!"

"I'm still in the room, you know!" Kyo exploded.

"We'll be at the free clinic! _Au revoir_!" Ayame said. With one hand he snatched up Shigure's own, and with his other he reached for the doorknob. "Yuki! Do not forget your promise! This Christmas will be the Christmas we truly become brothers!"

And in a whirlwind of platinum hair, Ayame and Shigure were out the door and running down the hallway, singing, "SILENT NIGHT!"

"Do we have any aspirin?" Kyo asked, rubbing his temple. "Those two give me a headache."

"As much as I loathe to admit it, they have a point," Yuki said. "You have to get out of this s—hole for a while."

"Rat-boy, I'm not in the mood. Go be a good little ex and help your old squeeze with his stupid, useless protest."

"You're not helping Kagura by moping around the apartment and not even trying to live."

Kyo jumped up, all the blood in his body rising to his face. Yuki had seen Kyo angry thousands of times before, but this time it was different. If Kyo attacked Yuki at this moment, Yuki was no longer sure who would win the fight.

"Get. Out. Now," Kyo said, a deadly fury lacing his words, his every breath. "Just get out."

"Kyo…"

"Now! Get out now! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of the God d—mn world! Just get out! Go away!"

Yuki stood rooted to the ground, staring at Kyo. Then slowly, he reached for his midsection and began buttoning his coat from the bottom up.

"Fine. Stay here and rot for all I care. I'll be out there _living_ if you care to find me."

With that, he turned on his heel with an almost audible snap, yanked open the door, and marched out, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Meetings

Disclaimer—I don't own Fruits Basket or RENT

A/N—Yuki's interpretation of the Sohma curse was my first interpretation of it. I decided to use it here for nostalgia's sake. Personally, I have nothing against incest, but I think the Sohma curse is still around because they're all in-bred, and so have no chance to wipe out the curse with new gametes that might dominate the curse.

A/N 2—There's no Kyo in this chapter, but he and Uo will reappear next chapter.

A/N 3—I'm just dropping names in this chapter. The only characters you have to be concerned with are Kyo, Uo, Ayame, Shigure, Haru, Hana, Yuki, and Tohru.

A/N 4—All the thanks in the world to animelover360, my sole reviewer. You know, you claim to hate Yuki, but I love your handling of him. At least you're not like the Relena-haters in Gundam Wing fanfiction. Go read some of those fics. I feel bad for even the voice actress after awhile. By the way, I love your fic "Forever". I can't describe how much I love it. I haven't left a review because I'm lazy, but know that I really, really, love it.

* * *

Meetings

* * *

"Yuki!"

A pair of arms fell over Yuki's shoulders and a familiar face peeked around the side of his neck.

"What took you so long?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Guess who decided to visit," Yuki answered.

"From that tone of voice I'd say…Ayame?" Haru ventured.

"And Shigure."

"Both of them? And no Hatori to keep them in line?"

"Just them."

"Poor Yuki," Haru said, hugging Yuki's neck.

"Poor yourself. You know they're going to ambush you after the protest, right?"

"Yeah, but you met them first and got the brunt of their psychotically high energy levels."

"I think they'll have plenty of energy left now that they've combined their powers. I think they decided to become a couple about forty minutes ago."

"Really? I was waiting for that."

"Speaking of couples, do you think you hanging on me is appropriate when you and I both have someone else?"

"Well, I don't know about Tohru, but Hana won't care. She's amazing, Yuki, she's not possessive or jealous, but she's loyal. She's like a dog."

"That's a strange compliment."

"Well…guess so. But still, Hana is…"

"Haru?"

"…right over there." Haru said, letting go of Yuki and walking over to her. He propped his elbow on her shoulder and looked back at Yuki. "Yuki, this is Hanajima Saki, but everyone calls her "Hana", including me. Hana, this is Yuki."

"Hello," Hana said quietly, with a cool stare Yuki could have sworn she practiced in the mirror. He had a feeling she did not like him very much. Well, why should she, he was her boyfriend's ex. He had not exactly been looking forward to meeting her, either.

"Okay, _I_ am going to check on the lighting, so could you two take a look at the microphones?"

"Sure," Yuki said unthinkingly.

"Of course," Hana said.

"Great. Thanks." Haru leaned down and kissed Hana's cheek good-bye, then shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered away, disappearing around the raised platform that was dubbed a stage.

Yuki glanced at Hana. "Well…hi. I know Haru just introduced us, but…I'm Sohma Yuki."

"I am Hanajima Saki. Why do you all have the same last name?" Hana asked, her voice sounding only slightly curious.

"It's the name taken by everyone who's inflicted with the zodiac curse, not just people who are in the actual Sohma family. Haru and I aren't actually blood-related. I'm an actual Sohma; he's not."

"Oh." Hana's unquestioning face told Yuki that Haru had already explained to her about the zodiac curse. Haru must trust her a lot. With Akito's death the curse had been reversed, meaning she did not find out by the experience of hugging him and having him transform. Maybe Haru figured it was the decent thing to do, to tell his girlfriend that he might fall terminally ill at any random moment.

"Well, we had better get working on the mikes," Yuki said after a pause. "Why don't you stand by the mike and I'll work with the electricity?"

"All right."

Yuki and Hana made their way silently towards the platform. Yuki climbed up first and offered a hand to Hana, who was in a dress, but she appeared not to notice his help and crawled up, rather daintily despite her dress. She stood and went towards the microphone, and Yuki followed the wires to the string of sockets, connected by another wire into an apartment. Yuki assumed the apartment was either Haru's or Hana's, or their combined apartment.

He fumbled with the heavy plug, trying to pull it out of one socket. He finally managed to after ten seconds of wriggling the wire, the plug pulled out and Yuki could see a spark of blue electricity come with it. He shoved it into another socket and pressed it in so it fit.

"Try it now, Hanajima," Yuki called over.

Hana pressed her mouth to the microphone. "This is strange."

"What is?" Yuki said, glancing his head back to look at Hana. The microphone had not worked, but he could still hear her. He began trying to pull the plug out of that socket, which was harder than previously, because he had had to struggle to get the plug into the socket he was currently trying to pull it out from.

"You and I here, with Haru working around the corner. I did not think I would ever meet you."

"Same here, actually," Yuki said, finally yanking the plug free of the socket. "I knew I'd see Haru, but not you."

"He talks about you a lot," Hana said, eyeing Yuki.

"Well, we've known each other since we were little kids." He forced the plug into another socket. "Try it again, Hanajima."

"I suppose so," Hana said into the microphone.

"No dice," Yuki said, and began messing with the plug again.

"He talks about you everyday," Hana said, looking at Yuki. Yuki could feel her stare penetrating the back of his head. "It almost feels like he is—"

"Cheating?" Yuki sighed, very loudly, very audibly. He was getting tired of this accusation. "Hanajima, do you know what Haru told me about you less than ten minutes ago?"

"That I'm a dog," Hana said.

Yuki inwardly groaned. Hana had definitely heard the wrong part of that conversation. "He said you were amazing. And when he said you were like a dog, he was talking about your loyalty. And you know what else? He left me for you."

"He did?"

"Haru never told you?" Yuki asked, stuffing the plug in the fourth socket. "Yeah, he told me straight to my face."

"Then why aren't you jealous of me?" Hana asked into the microphone.

"Still no dice. Well, because I wasn't all that sad when we broke up, anyway. I never liked him like he liked me."

"Then why did you date him?"

"Because we were alone and dying and needed each other." Yuki glanced over at Hana, who was giving him a hard look. "It wasn't like that. There was never much passion in our relationship. We hugged a lot, kissed a bit, but that was really as far as it went. And besides…I never quite understood him."

"Understood him?" Hana asked, blinking.

"Haru has mood swings all the time. I could never tell what was going to set him off. Like, I thought one thing would, but it didn't, and I thought another thing wouldn't, but it did. Sometimes he would tell everyone to buzz off; sometimes he would cling to me like a lost child. He could just never keep to one basic…personality, I guess you could say. I couldn't handle it. And he knew I couldn't handle it. At the same time, he met you, and he saw a better future with you than with me. So we broke up."

"Hmm," Hana said, frowning slightly. Yuki got the sinking suspicion she was not entirely satisfied with his answer. He did not know why, he had told her the entire truth that he knew of. If Haru had had other reasons for breaking up with him, Yuki did not know them.

"Here, try the mike again," Yuki said.

"Haru," Hana said, and this time the sound reverberated over the walls of the buildings lining the streets.

A muffled, "Yeah?" came flying back at them.

"Never mind," Hana replied, "it was just a test."

"Okay!"

"There, the microphone's good now," Yuki said. He straightened. "Well, I'm off. I'll be back at midnight to watch the protest."

"May good vibes follow you," Hana said, a trace automatically. She watched Yuki's retreating back as he called a "See you later!" to Haru, who managed to peek around from behind a corner, tangled in wires, to yell good-bye at him.

"Haru?" Hana called.

"Yeah, Hana?" Haru called back, looking back at her.

"Are…are you okay back there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I would love some help from my pretty lover." Haru cocked his eyebrow flirtatiously at her, and then disappeared around the corner again.

Hana stepped forward and hesitated, looking back at the invisible trail Yuki had blazed when he left. There was no sign of him now, he had completely disappeared into the Tokyo night.

A bubble that she knew must be colored green was rising in her, threatening to take over her entire circulatory system. She hated this, she hated herself when she was like this, but she knew what was true. The vibes never lied. Everyone else might, but they never did.

She was jealous. She tended to be a jealous person. She hated what took what she loved away from her. Whether it was her friends' jobs or her boyfriend's ex—his _ex_ for Heaven's sake!—she despised anything that threatened to snatch all she wanted and needed away from her. She had spent quite enough time alone as a child, thank you very much.

Instantly she smacked herself, straight across the wrist, in such a way so it hurt. Badly. She could not stand this side of herself. She could not be selfish. She had to be happy for Haru that he had not lost a friend in his break-up.

Haru had not specified any gender when he had said "pretty lover"…

Hana grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers as hard as she could. The green-eyed monster would not get her. It would not. She would not allow it.

* * *

"Hiro? What are you doing here?"

Hiro glanced up to see Ayame and Shigure bearing down on him, their faces twins in astonishment.

"You've apparently forgotten that you're not the only ones who are dying. I suppose you must enjoy not thinking about anyone else. Wow, what's it like to be as self-centered as you?"

"Hiro," Shigure said, plopping a hand down on Hiro's head and looking him in the face. "Shut up."

"Ooh, good one, darling," Ayame complimented.

"That was the most pathetic—"

"We're starting the meeting now," a male voice called over the three's voices. "Please take your seats."

"Darling, this way," Ayame said, grabbing Shigure's hand and dragging him away from Hiro, down an aisle to a set of empty seats. He pulled Shigure down with him. "Now, I've been to these things before, so I know exactly how to handle this. Just follow my lead, okay, darling?"

"Got it."

"We'll start as we usually do," the male voice said. He, unlike Haru, had an actual stage and podium at his disposal. "I'm Kazuma." He looked around the crowd, searching each and every face. "And the rest of you?"

"Hiro," announced the sullen landlord.

"Rin," a black-haired, somber girl said, glowering at the room.

"R-R-Ristu," another girl, this time with orange hair, said. This girl had an oddly masculine voice.

"Ayame!" the silver-haired snake exclaimed bouncily.

"Shigure," the dog followed up.

More names followed, names of people Shigure had never seen in his life before. He wondered what everyone else was dying from. It felt refreshing to be with people like him. His editor, as fun as she was, was not waiting for the curse to wrap itself around the neck and kill the body from a cancer doctors could not diagnose and therefore not cure. Knowing that there were people suffering along with him was a tonic keeping him from falling into self-pity and depression.

"Isn't it lovely to be here?" Ayame asked, energetic but finally quiet.

"Yeah, Aya, it is," Shigure responded, slipping his hand in with Ayame's and squeezing it.

After a few moments of people listing off their appellations and the beats of awkward silence that followed, Kazuma spoke again.

"For our newbies—I see there are some—we begin each session with our mantra. Learn it from our regulars. We sort of…well, we _did_ steal it from the American musical _RENT_, because the play's author, Jonathon Larson, could not have said it better. Let's begin."

Shigure turned to watch Ayame, who was staring at Kazuma rapturously. He seemed to sense the play-envy Shigure was directing at him, because he squeezed Shigure's hand as he opened his mouth to chant with the other regulars.

"There's only us. There's only this."

"Oh, wait a moment," Kazuma said, holding up his hand for silence. "We have a late arrival, it seems."

The entire congregation turned its head to look a cold, pink-faced, flustered Yuki who had just entered.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Yuki apologized.

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm nobody, I'm just here to…I'm Yuki," Yuki finally said, deciding it was not worth hiding his real name.

"Kazuma, he's my little brother," Ayame said, raising his hand to call for Kazuma's attention. "I asked him to come. He has the Sohma Curse, too."

Yuki looked stricken that Ayame had just blurted out their family secret, but everyone's acknowledging nods led him to understand that everyone already knew about the curse. Maybe they knew it was a curse, maybe they thought it was just a name for a disease, but everyone knew.

"Yuki, why are you standing there like a donkey in the rain?" Ayame demanded. "Come sit with us!"

"Oh, um…yeah." Yuki hesitated, and then hurried down the aisle towards his brother. He plopped heavily into a seat next to Shigure.

"All right, then," Kazuma said. "Let's continue."

Kazuma, Ayame, and the regulars continued chanting as one voice, as if singing a hymn. "Forget regret, or life is yours to miss."

"Excuse me?" a snippy voice said.

Yuki groaned. Hiro was at it again.

"I'm having a problem with your little doctrine here. So, what, are people supposed to forget everything and live like blind fools? Don't you think people should be prepared? We're all dying here, and we should all be getting ready for it, not living by some silly motto about no regret. Who do you think doesn't have regrets? Do you think you're some kind of super human who can get past those feelings?"

"Kazuma, he's always like this, don't let him interrupt," Yuki interjected. "He's enjoys causing trouble, it's his idea of fun."

"No, no, Yuki, Hiro brings up a valid point," Kazuma said, smiling lightly. "It _is_ difficult to get past feelings of regret and sorrow, especially in the case where nothing can be done about it. Like you and your brother might regret being born in a family with a curse. You can't change your family, so you have nothing to do with your feelings." Kazuma turned towards his original complainer. "But tell me, Hiro. How do you feel today?"

"What? What kind of stupid question is…"

"Just answer, Hiro."

"Fine, then. I feel all right."

"Is that all?"

"Well, in fact," Hiro said, "I feel the best I've felt all year."

"Then why live afraid of dying?" Kazuma asked, smiling lightly. "Why not live while you can? Don't you have loved ones to be with, dreams to work for? You only get one life, why not live it?"

"Because I'm going to die, stupid, and soon!" Hiro exploded. "What do you think will happen if I start something and I die and never finish it? It's stupid. It's just not reasonable to—"

"Yes, yes, Hiro, we know all that jazz," Shigure interposed lazily. "But you should try to open up your mind a little. After all, reason says _everyone_ with our curse all should have died six months ago, not just Kagura."

"Amen," Kazuma said, his light smile one of a teacher whose student had just correctly completed a difficult problem for the first time.

Hiro opened his mouth, but for once, no smart remarks departed from his throat. A beat of silence followed, and then Hiro stood up, yanked his jacket back on, and stomped from the room.

"There's nothing Hiro hates more than being proven wrong," Shigure stated mildly after Hiro had slammed the door behind him.

"He'll come back when he's realized his mistake," Kazuma said. "Now, continue, please."

"No other road, no other way," the congregation chorused."No day but today."


	5. Past, Present, Future

Disclaimer—I don't own Fruits Basket or RENT

A/N—In this fic, Yuki calls Tohru by her first name. I figure that the only reason he calls her "Honda-san" is because he was introduced to her like that, and that's how he always referred to her when they were in school together, and then it kinda stuck. But this story is AU, and he met her as "Tohru" so he calls her that.

Shout-outs—Welcome to my newest reviewer Chizz-muffinChik, and thank you to all three of you for your glowing reviews. Quality not quantity, eh? Hope y'all have/had a happy religious and/or cultural holiday.

Free Talk—Okay, so the RENT movie sucked. It had some forgivable parts to it but…no. Ugh. I'll go to Broadway next time, thanks. (Looks at tiny bank account and sighs). But…my sister got me the entire soundtrack for Christmas, so my inspiration is back and an update is in order.

* * *

Past, Present, Future

* * *

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

'What is it with people and knocking on my door today?' Kyo demanded in his head. He had half a mind not to answer the door, but as another peal of knocks came, he stood up from his bed and stalked towards the door, muttering incoherent mumbles to himself.

"What do you want?" Kyo snapped, opening the door.

"Wow, you're pleasant this evening," Uo replied. She had changed her clothes into a blue high-school uniform and stood leaning on the door post, her one arm raised against the wall as she half-leaned on it.

"What do _you_ want?" Kyo repeated.

"To go out," Uo answered. "With you."

Kyo gave her a blank stare. "With me? What on Earth possessed you to want to go out with _me_?"

"Well, you're the only guy I know who I haven't beat to a bloody pulp yet. And it's late on Christmas Eve. Is it a crime to want to go out with someone?"

"With the way you think, it probably is," Kyo said flatly.

"Well, sorry if my idea of fun is a little…unorthodox," Uo said. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Don't want to. Got no money." Why did everyone seem so hell-bent to get him to come out of the apartment tonight?

"Don't need any. I always get in for free, thank to my little Sachi." Uo grinned, raising her pipe that was held in her hanging arm.

"Glad to hear it. But still, no. I'm tired."

""Tired"? How can you be tired? I can never sleep in Tokyo. It's traffic and car alarms non-stop. Too much like home. Besides, you don't look tired to me."

"Sorry for not fulfilling your expectations."

Uo laughed. "Well you're snarky, and I like that. C'mon Kyo, let's just go out. I feel the need to get totally smashed. Helps when I have to beat up some people for spare change the next day. And it looks like you could a stiff drink, too."

"What makes you think you know what I need?" Kyo demanded, bristling at her confidence. "Go find some poor shmuck to drag out into something that'll get you jailed."

"Oh, so you don't like me?" Uo said, pouting. "And here I like you so much."

Kyo heaved a disgusted sigh. This girl was so much like Kagura in her mannerisms, he half expected her to pick up the nearest heavy object and bash him in the head with it. "Fine, you want me to be honest? I'd go out with you if I'd met you two years ago."

"Oh, so I'll just hop in my time machine and we'll be all set!" Uo retorted sarcastically. "Listen, buddy, time's not gonna stop just because you whine about it. You're not gonna get anywhere if you're always sad about your old squeeze kicking the bucket…"

Uo was cut off as Kyo reached out and smacked her clear across the face, turning her head to the side. Without missing a beat, her head and arm turned as she smacked him back, Sachi contacting his head with a _clang_.

"Don't you _ever_," Uo said, her voice heating with anger, "hit me again. Now, what I said was uncalled for and I'm sorry, but pull that s—t again and I'll break your fingers, you got that?"

Kyo glared at her sullenly, angrily, but nodded his head sharply.

"Now, back to my regularly scheduled sermon," Uo continued as if nothing had happened. "Haven't you ever heard of "no day but today"?"

"No, and it's self-explanatory."

"Well, if you die tomorrow, aren't you gonna regret not going out when you could've?"

"Not really," Kyo answered shortly.

"You, Kyo, are the most pig-headed man I've ever met," Uo said plainly, as if stating a fact and not issuing an insult. "Well, if you're going to sit here and p—s away your life, go right the h—l ahead. I'll be out there _living_ if you care to find me."

She grabbed the doorknob and slammed it shut for him. He heard her footsteps resonating in the hallway.

She'd said exactly what Yuki had said. Did she and Rat-boy share a brain? What was it with everyone, telling him how to live his life? Didn't he have his pride? Didn't anyone care about his dignity? Did Uo think she had any inkling to what he had to live with?

He bit his thumbnail and, against his will, thought about Uo. She was a bona fide Yankee, a member of The Ladies. She'd sounded so bitter talking about it earlier. And the bit about Sachi, an iron pipe, being her best friend…

Well, who was she to lecture him about living, when she was mixed up in that gang? What right did she have…

Why did he see Kagura whenever he saw Uo? They were nothing alike, accept they were stubborn and dangerous when angry. Why did Uo's coming around to ask him for a night out remind him so much of how Kagura used to show up and demand that he go out on a date with her? Uo should not have reminded him of how much Kagura had cared, how much she had loved him…

Why did Uo bother him so much?

"All right, fine!" he yelled at the empty apartment, letting it echo off the bare walls. His face was bright red, his eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Fine! I'll go out! It beats having you little pansies whine at me all day! You won, are you happy? I'LL GO OUT!"

The ringing of his words through the silence of the room was his response. He stomped his foot and reached for his coat, hanging on a peg on the wall near the door. He wrenched open the door, stormed out, and slammed it behind him, not bothering to lock it.

* * *

Yuki lagged behind Shigure and Ayame as they meandered around Tokyo streets aimlessly, waiting for midnight to come around. Shigure and Ayame were again singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs, and Yuki would just as soon not have himself associated with them.

A scream assaulting Yuki's ears pulled him from his stupor of denial, and also managed to cut off Shigure and Ayame's singing. Another scream sounded, followed by a loud thump and then a devilish cruse in another voice.

After a short pause, Yuki jogged toward the sound, followed by the two others. Another scream rang out, and Yuki picked up speed. He knew that voice. He recognized it, even though he didn't want to.

Human shapes appeared before him in almost a blur. He was conscious and yet unaware of his fist connecting with someone's face, and almost immediately tripping someone. He only barely heard the two successive thumps as the bodies fell to the ground. His eyes were fixed on the little figure clad in pink huddled on the ground, quivering.

"Tohru, are you all right?" he demanded of her, grabbing her arms.

The tiny body nodded. "Y-yes, they-they just wanted my money but…I don't have any."

"Robbing a poor innocent?"

Yuki turned around to see Ayame admonishing the two thieves who were beginning to drag themselves upright, or at least into a clumsy sitting position. One was sporting a black eye, another nursing a bloody lip.

"Young men these days!" Ayame continued. "No sense of decorum or decency! Thank heavens we have a reliable police force in Tokyo…and I have a handy cellular device with which to call upon them…"

"Let's get out of here!" one half-whispered, half-shouted, as they scrambled to their feet and sprinted off.

"Ayame, you have a cell phone?" Yuki asked.

"No." Ayame squinted his eyes shut, cocked his head to the side, and grinned impishly. "But they didn't know that, did they?"

"_You_, dear one, are brilliantly evil," Shigure complimented.

"Why, thank you, darling!" Ayame said, giving Shigure a quick peck on the mouth. "Now, dear Little Brother, who is this adorable little acquaintance of yours?"

"Yuki, you didn't say you had a brother!" the girl, Tohru, exclaimed. She was on her feet.

"Yeah," Yuki said, defeated, as if saying "there was a reason for that". "Ayame, Shigure, this is Honda Tohru, my girlfriend. Tohru, these are Ayame and Shigure. Ayame is my brother, and Shigure is…we call him my cousin to keep it short, but he's really something like my second cousin's second cousin once removed or something…I'm not entirely sure."

"Pleased to meet you!" Tohru almost yelped, crossing her hands in front of her and bowing.

"Yuki, she's positively adorable!" Ayame squealed. He grabbed Tohru's hand and kissed it. "_Enchanté, mademoiselle_! Where _did_ you manage to pick this one up?"

"Tohru went to school with me in Kaibara and I recognized her once on the street. We said hello, started talking, and became friends."

"Is this during or post Haru?"

Yuki glared. "I met her while Haru and I were still together. Tohru and I have been dating since about two weeks after the break-up. If you're done prying into my lovelife…" He turned back to Tohru. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay? They didn't do _anything_ to you, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just scared," Tohru insisted.

"Good." Yuki kissed her forehead and then took her hand.

"Ah, Tokyo," Ayame said suddenly.

"What about it?" Shigure asked.

"Such a nice city," he continued.

"I concur," Shigure said. The group began walking again, meandering aimlessly.

"We could do with better times, but I'm pretty sure it can't get worse."

"Hopefully."

"And if they do, well, we know we can always pack up and leave. Isn't it nice to know that anywhere besides Tokyo would be a pleasure cruise?"

"It's delightful," Shigure said. "But Kaibara is not much better. My editor must have rabies, the way the woman gnaws on me to get a book done. One day I'll just leave her a note saying I've moved to Santa Fe to open up a restaurant and see how many anti-depressants are subscribed to her."

"Now who's evil?" Ayame chided, tapping Shigure's nose. "But a restaurant Santa Fe…that does have a nice ring to it. Do you know anything about cooking, Shigure?"

"No, but we could hire people for that. You could manage the place; you know how, you own your own shop, right? And I could greet the guests or do anything that involves writing."

"Oh, that would be sublime!" Ayame squealed.

"I'd be your first visitor!" Tohru put in from behind them.

"Wonderful! You and Yuki would visit together, and we could even drag Kyo out. Our cooks would give you the best meal of your life!"

"Knowing Tohru, she'd do all the cooking herself," Yuki murmured, putting his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her to his side before taking her hand again as she blushed. Sometimes Yuki thought it was worth shortening his life to be able to make human contact with Tohru.

"Well, shall we?" Shigure asked.

"'Tis the fiscal issue, Shigure. In other words, do we have the money for that?"

"No…not even pooled?" He glanced back hopefully at Yuki and Tohru.

"Nope," Yuki said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any extra money," Tohru said apologetically. "Maybe if we began saving…"

"Yes, saving is a wonderful idea," Shigure said. "If only our relatives had the same mind. Did you know that they charge me rent for the house in Kaibara? More so since Akito died, now that Hatori needs the money for medicine for us zodiac members." Shigure glanced back at Tohru to gauge her reaction. Her face had fallen and she was clinging to Yuki's arm, her head against his shoulder. Judging from her actions he surmised that Yuki had told her about the curse.

"Yes, that does cause a problem," Ayame said. "Hmm…I know! My shop isn't run by the Sohma family! You can move in with me, Shigure!"

"Move in…with you?"

"Yes! How appropriate! You and I are together now, and we've known each other long enough for it to be seemly. Mine—she's my lovely assistant—lives in the basement and I live in the attic, so there's no need to worry about room for you. And you don't have to pay me, except with thousands of your sweet kisses."

"Well, they say you can't buy love, but I think you need payment in advance," Shigure said coquettishly. He grabbed Ayame by the arms and planted a kiss on his mouth. Ayame, for his part, took hold of Shigure face and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Tohru's face flushed furiously, flustered. Yuki face-palmed, wondering off-handedly if they could breathe while attached at the face like that.

"So it's settled then!" Ayame exclaimed, startling both Yuki and Tohru who had not noticed Shigure and Ayame disentangle themselves from each other. "Shigure and I are moving in together, and we'll begin saving to move to Santa Fe and open a restaurant! Now, as for your part…" Ayame looked Yuki and Tohru up and down, sizing them up. "You two should move in together, too."

"WHAT!" was the unanimous yelp.

"I couldn't, Mother always said _never_ move in with a boy until he proposes so you know he's serious…" bled into "Ayame, you are such a perverted idiot…"

"Oh, _do_ calm down!" Ayame exclaimed. "As if I would encourage lasciviousness in my own dear little brother! It's only an idea, but with Kyo there it wouldn't be as scandalous as it might be. You three could pay your rent and save money to move with us. Maybe even Haru and his new girlfriend could chip in, too, so all of us could move to the States together! Please don't tell me you want to stay in that horrible apartment for the rest of your lives, Yuki."

"N…no. I…_we_ don't."

"Well, Haru got out and so can you two. Ooh, this is so exciting! I can't wait!" Apparently his enthusiasm was such that it could not be contained and demanded to be released by kissing Shigure passionately again.

"Santa Fe…oh, but I don't speak English," Tohru said. "And I'm such a bad student…"

"Yuki can teach you when you move in together!" Shigure and Ayame said simultaneously.

"Shut up, you perverts!" Yuki snapped at them, embarrassed. He turned back to Tohru. "And if you want to go through with this harebrained scheme, I'll teach you English."

"Really? We'll go to Santa Fe?" Tohru asked, her eyes sparkling.

Yuki paused. Leaving behind his demanding, uncaring relatives. Moving to Santa Fe with his brother, his blood-or-marriage cousins, whomever they managed to drag along, and Tohru…he looked down at the soft, hopeful, excited girl holding onto his arm. She looked so happy in spite of herself, thinking about moving away from her job as a janitor and the hellhole of a home her relatives made her live in, hating her for being the daughter of an ex-convict. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"We'll go to Santa Fe," Yuki promised.

"Yay!" was the sound from both Tohru and Ayame, who commenced to tackle him simultaneously in a bear hug that nearly crushed his vital organs.

"Well, come on!" Shigure said from a few feet away. "We have to get to Haru's protest eventually, you know!"

"Protest?" Tohru asked.

"Haru is organizing a protest against our landlord," Yuki explained. "We're going to go see it."

"Ooh, that sounds wonderful!" Tohru squealed.

"Why don't Shigure and I head over to the plaza, and you and Tohru go to get Kyo and drag him along?"

"Kyo is your cousin, right?" Tohru interjected.

"Fine and yes, respectively, to both of your questions. Tohru, come with me?"

"Of course!" They squeezed their hands together and then took off down the street, Tohru running and Yuki jogging to keep up with her.

"What an adorable couple they make!" Ayame exclaimed as Tohru and Yuki disappeared.

"Not as adorable as us," Shigure put in playfully.

"Of course not, can you imagine anyone as perfect for each other as we are?"

"The mind is boggled at attempting it!"

Ayame and Shigure flashed identical smiles at each other before kissing again.

"Well, we have some time until midnight, so let's get to my shop so you can see your new home!"

"Accompany me, my lady?"

"But of course, my lord!"


	6. The Work of Miracles

Disclaimer—Own the words, not the folks

Thanks to—animelover360 and Chizz-muffinChick for their lovely reviews!

A/N—Happy New Year!

* * *

The Work of Miracles

* * *

"Hana!"

Hana glanced up from where she had just put down the phone in the cradle. Her Christmas salutations to her family had just been completed.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go?" Haru asked, bounding up to her and placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes."

"Great! Listen, thanks for helping me out. For the stage managing, and for actually being on stage with me."

"It isn't a problem."

Haru kissed her cheek. "Did you get along with Yuki, Hana?"

"He has decent vibes."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Hana nodded.

"Great! Well, he and the others will be at the protest, and then we might eat out. You can meet some of the rest of my crazy family, and Yuki's new girlfriend, too."

"That sounds…nice."

"Well, be warned. My family is a load of nutballs." He planted another little kiss on her face. "Well, let's get going! Can't keep Yuki and the rest waiting!"

Hana smiled half-heartedly. It was against her resolve, but having Haru so close in proximity with his ex made her uncomfortable.

* * *

Ayame absently dropped coins in the hats beggars displayed in front of them. He was swinging his arm back and forth happily, pulling Shigure's arm to and fro with it, as their hands were attached.

"It's nice to know that my shop affords me to give money to the needy," Ayame said. "More than once I've offered these people jobs, but for some reason they always turn me down…"

"Intimidated by your great handiwork, no doubt," Shigure said, grinning.

"You do dispense the compliments freely, don't you, darling? _Mon amour, il est si gentil_!"

Ayame pushed open the door to a shop. On the inside the walls were dazzling white, almost blinding. Four huge shelves, each marked by either a heart, a spade, a club, or a diamond, sat neatly before them, perfectly spaced, each sporting an array of tidily folded clothes.

"Boss!" a female voice squealed, popping up seemingly out of nowhere. A petite girl with brown hair in braided pigtails and bright brown eyes behind big, round glasses was curtseying before them, spreading the skirts of her maid outfit wide with her hands. "Merry Christmas!"

"You're the one who mugged me!" Shigure yelped, pointing at Mine as she straightened up. Her eyes widened as she recognized Shigure, as well.

"Mine, you naughty imp, is that true?" Ayame scolded.

Mine flushed. "His coat was exactly like what someone had ordered, but I knew we didn't have time to go about making another one in time and we can't afford to lose that particular customer's patronage, so I…when I saw his coat…"

Ayame sighed a large, dramatic sigh. "Mine, Mine, what am I to do with you? Shigure, _mon amour_, do forgive her. Mine's soul belongs to the shop; she'll do anything to keep it afloat."

"Well," Shigure said, sighing just as if not more theatrically than Ayame. "I suppose I'll have to, so long as I receive another one in reparation."

Mine's eyes gleamed, almost demonically. Shigure faltered a bit, but Mine obviously did not catch on.

"If you're Boss's _amour_ then it's only the best for you!"

"On the house, of course," Ayame added.

"Ooh, I know just the coat! Wait here while I go get it!"

"Do hurry, Mine, Shigure and I are leaving soon!" Ayame called after her as she dashed off into the unknown recesses of the store.

"On the house, Aya?" Shigure asked, glancing at his newfound boyfriend.

"But of course!" Ayame said with a flourish. "Consider it a Christmas present for you, darling."

"Ah, Ayame, I don't deserve you," Shigure said, throwing his arms around the ex-snake. "How can I _ever_ pay you back?"

"_M'embrasser_!" Ayame exclaimed, planting his lips on Shigure's. "That's all the payment I'll ever need from you."

"Good, because I can afford that!" Shigure said. A flurry outside the window caught his eye. "Look, Ayame, _il commence à neiger_."

"Really?" Ayame looked out the window. Indeed, the first flakes of a snowstorm were beginning to hail down. "Oh, how lovely! And look!" He pointed. "Is that my younger brother and his lady love with our surly cousin, Shigure?"

"Hell hath frozen over, Aya! I do believe it is! It's a Christmas miracle!"

"_C'est un travail de Dieu_!"

* * *

"So this girl got you so riled up you actually left the apartment?" Yuki asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kyo muttered grumpily. He had run into Yuki and Tohru on his way out of the apartment, as they had been on their way to coax him out of homeostatic domestic state.

"She does the work of wonders," Yuki said in amazement. Tohru giggled and squeezed Yuki's hand.

"What was it you said her name was, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

Kyo stopped walking suddenly and glared into the distance. "Uo."

"Uo?" Tohru asked, at the same time Yuki commented, "That was an awfully dramatic name-drop there."

"Yes, Uo, and shut up, Rat-boy," Kyo answered. "And that's her over there." He pointed. The blond was sitting on a wall-fence, surrounded by faceless, nameless girls in skirts, chain-smoking. "Hey, Uo!"

But he was drowned out by a very loud squeal of "Uo!" courtesy of the short brunette that was Tohru, who suddenly dropped Yuki's hand and sprinted off in the direction Kyo was pointing. Yuki dashed off after her and Kyo jogged behind him.

"Uo! _Uo_!" Tohru yelled, her one arm up in the air and waving frantically.

"Who the he-…Tohru. Tohru? Tohru!" Uo jumped off the wall and tossed away her cigarette in time for Tohru to throw her arms around Uo's waist and nearly crash them both into the wall Uo had just vacated. "Tohru! What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Yuki! My boyfriend! You know his cousin!"

"Whoa, whoa, lay off the sugar, Tohru." Uo put her arms around Tohru and squeezed her. Yuki and Kyo had finally caught up with them.

"Uotani, who's the prep and her friends?" one of the anonymous girls asked.

"Cool it, Nanako," Uo snapped authoritatively. "I'm assuming you're Yuki, Tohru's boyfriend." She pointed at the silver-haired former rat. "Yeah, I remember you from High School. Name's Uo. I was Tohru's b—h back in the day." She stuck out her hand. Hesitantly, Yuki shook it. Uo turned her attention to Kyo. "And you're the a—s who turned me down. Kyo, right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Ooh, clever response from the bitter loner," Uo said, rolling her eyes.

"Uotani, The Ladies don't need some square groupies following us around," the girl piped up again.

"I said to shut up, Nanako!" Uo yelled back.

There was a very pregnant silence. Nanako threw down her cigarette at Tohru's feet, who jumped to avoid the ashes getting on her sneakers.

"You don't tell me what to do, Uotani."

"Uh-oh," Tohru murmured nervously. "Uo, maybe you should apolo…"

"Shut your d—n trap, square!" Nanako yelled at the would-be peacemaker.

"Don't –ing talk to her like that!" Uo, Yuki, and Kyo yelled at Nanako at the same time. The girl flinched at the triad of voice coming at her like a barrage of stones.

"Get your a—s home, Nanako," Uo commanded. "Don't let me see you for a couple of days, or you'll be missing some teeth out of that smart mouth. Got me?"

"Y-yes," Nanako whimpered. Uo stepped toward her menacingly and she bolted, tripping over her own feet as she ran.

"Little wuss," Uo muttered, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. "Now, where might my Tohru be headed on such a cold, snowy Christmas Eve?"

"Oh, um," Tohru said, looking a little dazed. Yuki put his arm around her, and the touch brought some of her senses back. "Oh! Yes, um, well, Yuki, Kyo, and I are heading to a protest."

"A protest, huh?" Uo took out her cigarette and flung it away before it really had a chance to burn. "Sounds like fun. Looks like you're my date either way, Kyo."

"WHAT?"

"Well, Tohru and Yuki are together, and you and I obviously have some type of connection, so, yeah, you're my date."

Uo seized Kyo's arm and stuck her elbow through his so their arms were linked. Kyo ripped his arm away, and Uo doggedly grabbed onto it again. Kyo attempted to free himself again, and Uo smacked his hand and glared menacingly. Kyo glared back but did not remove his arm again.

"Well, we're off!" Uo said brightly, making an unseen victory sign with her inner fingers. She'd get the Orange-head to loosen up a bit if it killed her.

* * *

Well, this isn't my favorite chapter, but it'll do.

About Ayame and Shigure speaking in French. They do that sometimes in the anime, so I decided to add it in here. In order, Ayame said, "My love, he is so kind" and then "Kiss me!", Shigure said, "It's beginning to snow", and then Ayame said, "It is a work of God!"

Again, happy New Year! Or, as Ayame and Shigure would say, "_Bonne Année_!"


	7. Protests and Toasts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or RENT.

* * *

Protests and Toasts

* * *

"Last night, I had a dream."

"Uo-_chan_, is that Hana-_chan_?" Tohru asked, pulling on her old friend's sleeve and pointing towards another girl of the same description on the stage.

"Son of a bitch, I think that is."

"I found myself in a desert called…Sohma," Hana continued, lacing her fingers together. "It was hot. I was…thirsty. Out of the abyss walked a cow."

It was all Yuki could do to keep from face-faulting as Haru, dressed in black and white, entered the stage. "Isn't he an _ox_?"

"Isn't he a _man_?" Kyo whispered, horror-stricken.

"How adorable!" Ayame squealed.

"I asked if she had anything to drink and she said…" Hana continued.

"I'm forbidden to produce milk," Haru replied. "In Sohma, we only drink green tea."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Where might I procure some milk?" Hana asked. "There must be a shop around here."

"Pssh, you kidding me? They've closed everything real down, like barns and troughs and, I dunno, hospital care, and replaced it all with lies and rules and…a _cursed life_." He glanced at the audience, and then back at Hana. "I'm telling you, I gotta get the hell outta here. It's like I'm being trampled underneath a rat, a dog, a snake, a dragon, an ox, a monkey, a pig, a rooster, a rabbit, a tiger, a sheep, a horse, and a cat for good measure."

"Then, a little ram entered," Hana continued. "His name was Hiro, and though he once had—excuse me, he never _had_ principles, but he simply got worse with his use of rhetoric and belittling comments, and managed to completely betray his own family. 'That's bullshit,' Hiro said. 'Ever since the rat and the cow broke up, that bovine has been irritable. Furthermore, the cat and the rat moved in together; she's had problems with milk and the moon ever since then. Who'd ever want to leave Sohma, anyway? Those apostates are so ungrateful. They should learn some thankfulness before I evict the lot of them for their immature behavior'."

"The only way out is escape," Haru said. "A damn defiant leap of faith." He grinned at Hana and pulled her against him. "Still thirsty?"

"Desiccated."

"Have some milk."

"And then the cow and I did unspeakable things on Hiro's bed," Hana deadpanned. Tohru blushed furiously. Yuki joined her.

"Climb on board!" Haru yelled, grinning.

"And as a harvest moon rose over Sohma," Hana continued dispassionately, "we reared back and sprang into a gallop, leaped out of orbit and…over the moon."

"Moo!" Haru yelled at the crowd.

"Moo," Hana joined in coolly.

"Come on, Yuki," Haru called, looking at his ex-boyfriend. "Moo with us."

Yuki's face was the equivalent of a tomato as he ducked behind his girlfriend for cover. Flustered, Tohru wrung her hands and offered up a timid "Moo?"

"Moo!" Ayame shouted proudly. "Hiss!"

"Woof!" Shigure put forward, grinning and quite pleased with himself.

"Moo!" Tohru said, more confidently. She pulled Yuki around in front of her. "Moo!"

"Moo!" Uo bellowed.

One after another, the entire audience erupted in cow calls, from loud yells to shy whispers, from a mortified muttering courtesy of Yuki to a pained yelp via Kyo when Uo stepped on his foot.

"Thank you," Hana said plainly. Haru grinned and flashed a peace sign at the audience, who broke out into raucous applause.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been so humiliated for somebody else in my life," Yuki muttered.

"Screw that. I don't think I've ever wanted to hang myself so much as during that show," Kyo countered.

"Oh, it wasn't _that_ bad," Uo said, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Where are we going now?"

"We are meeting up with Haru and Hana at this lovely little café I found the other day," Ayame said, tossing his hair behind his back. "It's big and cheap and absolutely _bawdy_!"

"Just like me!" Shigure said brightly.

"Hey!"

Yuki nearly collapsed underneath the weight of the body suddenly on him.

"So you showed up," Haru said. "And you got Kyo to come, too! Miracle of miracles."

"Hana-_chan_!" Tohru squealed loudly, throwing herself onto her black-haired old school friend.

"Haru, can you get off me?" Yuki asked through clenched teeth.

"Where have you been? I missed you so much!" Tohru pulled at Hana's sleeve. "Look! Uo-_chan_ is here, too!"

"Hey, how you been?" Uo asked, grinning as she hugged her old friend. "How funny—all of us are dating a Sohma guy."

"We're not dating!" Kyo hissed.

Uo stuck out her tongue. "Yet."

"Oh, how sweet, we're all paired up here!" Ayame cooed.

"Who is everyone?" Hana asked.

"Oh, sorry, babe," Haru said. "These are Shigure and Ayame."

"Charmed," said the former.

"_Enchanté, mademoiselle_!" offered the latter exuberantly.

"That's Kyo."

"How are ya."

"Well, thank you," Hana said.

"You met Yuki already," Haru continued, and Hana inclined her head. "Now, who are these two?"

"Name's Uo," Uo offered. "I've known Hana since high school."

"Hi, I'm Honda Tohru," Tohru said, offering her hand.

"Oh, you're my Yuki's new girlfriend," Haru said, taking her hand. She flushed at Hana's frown. "He's told me about you."

"Yes, same here," Tohru said, still uncomfortable even as she took her hand back and gave it to Yuki's keeping.

"Are we all acquainted now?" Ayame asked cheerfully, blissfully ignoring the tension. "If we are, please allow us to continue to our destination. I'm quite famished, and not the kind of famished you can take care of, my love," he directed at Shigure, winking.

"Things in life that make you go "brr"," Kyo said, shivering. Uo laughed and gave him a light thump on the head.

"Really! Rude," Ayame said, pouting. "Shigure, let's away from these boors."

"Wait, you're treating us!" Kyo yelled, chasing after the pair.

* * *

"Ah, this hits the spot," Ayame said, feeling a large drop of tea settle in and warm his stomach. "Didn't I say this place was excellent?"

"Yeah…" Yuki said, his eyes darting around the room. So far they had found a pair of lesbians getting to second base, a Hindu practicing yoga atop his table, a baggy-eyed boy rolling a marijuana joint, and a man wearing an outfit made entirely out of bubble wrap.

"It's certainly eccentric!" Tohru said cheerily.

"More like low-class, tasteless, and in violation of several health codes," a flat voice said.

"Ah, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro," Shigure said, shaking his head in faux despair. "You have no sense of culture."

"I don't want any sense of the culture that stages such a low-budget protest. Really, Hatsuharu, having the audience moo, of all things? Where do you get your ideas? Couldn't you come up with something slightly more mentally stimulating?"

"Hiro, do you harbor secret ambitions to be a woman?" Haru asked.

"What? No, why?"

"Because I'm going to make you one if you don't shut the hell up."

"Hear, hear!" Uo said, raising his glass. "In fact, I'd like to propose a toast to Haru and Hana's protest! It was a true rare form of entertainment." She drank deeply.

"And what profit for this entertainment?" Hiro asked. "Do you seriously think that this little bout of complaining is going to change anything? You're so spoiled."

"Oh, _we're_ the spoiled ones?" Kyo muttered. "You think living with roaches equates to spoiled?"

"No, you're spoiled because you think a little whining is going to get you what you want!"

"Hello, Pot? This is Kettle," Yuki said, holding his hand up to his ear in the international telephone sign.

"When are you going to get it? This is reality—hard, gritty, _reality_. You can't just bellyache to Akito anymore! Your charmed life is _dead_."

"Dead, is it?" Ayame repeated, raising his eyebrow. "Well then, let's drink a health in memory of our "charmed life"." He stuck his cup in the air. "To fashion." He stood up to show off his handiwork. "To brothers." He gestured to Yuki with his cup. "To _lovers_," he said, moving his cup towards Shigure and winking.

"To torturing my editor," Shigure joined in. "And to high school girls, because that part of my life is _definitely_ over," he added, grabbing Ayame's braid and directing the former snake's head around for a kiss.

"To drugs and arson and gang warfare!" Uo shouted, shoving her glass in the air. "Whoo!"

"Um, um…to, to janitors!" Tohru offered, putting her glass in the air and accidentally spilling some of it. "And onigiri, and my mom!"

"To bisexuals and Dissociative Identity Disorder," Haru said, grinning wickedly.

"To vibes," Hana said quietly.

"To hating my parents and living in filth," Yuki said.

"I'll drink to that," Kyo replied, sticking his glass in the air. "Cheers!"

Eight glasses clinked together and eight mouths were filled with liquid.

"Oh, how we shall miss those days…" Ayame lamented. "Oh, wait. Doesn't it seem, my lovelies, like our charmed life is still among us?"

"Why yes, brother, I believe it does," Yuki said acridly.

"_Viva la vie zodiaque_!" Shigure announced, sticking his now empty cup in the air.

"Fine then," Hiro said, shrugging. "Just go on as if you can rule the world and eat your unhealthy, supposed "restaurant" food…"

"Eat this!" Haru yelled, tossing the contents of his plate at Hiro. The ex-ram jumped back; the sauce splashed on his clothes. "Piss off, why don't you?"

"Haru-_san_, please calm down!" Tohru importuned. "We-we're going to get thrown out."

"I think Mr. Bubble-Wrap pretty much set the limit on what constitutes as "getting thrown out" behavior," Yuki assured his girlfriend, squeezing her hand.

"Nevertheless, Haru, I don't think that's a wise move," Hana said coolly, as Hiro, silently seething, wiped the sauce off his pants.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Hatsuharu," Hiro said through clenched teeth, stomping away.

"Give Kisa our love!" Shigure called after the retreating ram.

"And prayers!" Kyo added.

"Ah, there's nothing like confrontation to make one feel like dancing," Ayame suddenly announced.

"Pardon?" Uo questioned.

"There's a jukebox over there," Ayame said, pointing towards what once counted as a radio. "And there's change in here," he added, patting his pocket. "Come dance with me, love?" he asked, offering his hand to Shigure.

"I'd be delighted," Shigure said, taking the proffered hand and rising with Ayame for the space of cracked tiles calling itself a dance floor.

"Anyone want to join them?" Uo asked. "Kyo?"

"There's no way I'm—hey!"

Uo had taken hold of his arm and wrenched him from the seat, dragging him kicking and screaming—quite literally—onto the dance floor.

"And the rest of you?" Haru asked, glancing around the table.

"No," Hana said, simply and coolly.

"I'm-I'm such a bad dancer!" Tohru said, her face a tomato.

"All right then. It'll have to be _you_," Haru said, pointing at Yuki.

"But Haru I…"

"No buts," Haru interrupted, taking Yuki's wrist and hauling him from the table towards where Shigure and Ayame, and Kyo and Uo, were making fools of themselves: the former with their utter inability to dance, and the latter with Kyo's unwillingness to do so.

"It doesn't bother you?" Hana asked quietly.

"Hmm? What doesn't bother me, Hana-_chan_?" Tohru asked.

"Them," Hana said, gesturing to where Haru had managed to coax the red-faced Yuki into actually moving rhythmically. "Look at them. They…have chemistry."

"Chemistry?" Tohru repeated, cocking her head. "I thought they were out of school."

"I mean they go well together," Hana explained, her chin resting on folded hands propped up by her elbows, eyes hawkishly watching Haru and his ex-boyfriend. Despite the obviously mortified look on his face, Yuki was dancing, looking every inch the yin to Haru's yang.

"Oh, I'm not jealous!" Tohru said brightly. "Yuki said he and Haru-_san_ are over, and I trust him. Besides, Haru-_san_ is with you now."

"Mm," Hana intoned, her eyes not moving from her boyfriend and his partner.

* * *

"Dude, why are you acting like I have leprosy?" Uo growled, as Kyo's feet stubbornly refused to budge. "Did my nose fall off or something?" Her hand went to her face. "Nope, still there."

"Ha-ha."

"Stop being a dick, okay? Listen, I like you. I'm interested in pursuing a relationship with you."

"Why?"

""Why"? I don't know. Maybe your hair color intrigues me. Maybe I like mopey emo guys who take pills."

"What?"

"Hello, I see the bottle in your pocket. Your pants aren't that thick. So, what are they? Prozac? Aspirin? Ecstasy?"

"FYI, Uo, those pills are keeping me alive," Kyo said through gritted teeth. If there were any means to frighten her away, this was it. "You see them?" He waved in the general direction of Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, and Haru. "All of them take these pills, too."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Our family was under a curse. Thirteen of us were possessed by evil spirits and forced to change into animals. Our head of the family, Akito, was the curse-bearer, keeping us alive by shortening his life. But then the selfish bastard killed himself before leaving an heir to take on the curse, which means that what happened to _him_ got transferred to _us_."

"In other words, you're dying," Uo said shortly.

"Yes," Kyo said tightly.

"Is that what killed your old girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Uo tapped Kyo's nose. "Okay. I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you were so bent on avoiding me," Uo said. "But if you thought that was going to scare me off, Kyo, you are sadly mistaken."

"What?" Kyo face-faulted.

"I don't live the safest life, either, you know. Don't you think anyone who carries around lead pipes might be facing some danger? Jeez, you're such an idiot. Luckily for you," she said, leaning into Kyo's amazed face, "idiocy is a turn-on."

She kissed him lightly, absent-mindedly, as if it were an everyday occurrence. Kyo's feet finally metaphorically unglued themselves from the floor as a new song began blasting on the jukebox, and began following Uo's own.


End file.
